Small Moments
by windowtotheworld
Summary: This is a series of short oneshots featuring the life of Jace and Clary after City of Glass. Ultimately its about the little things that our lives are made up of and how the smallest of moments transform our lives into something much bigger than imagined.
1. Awkward Moments

**This is a series of short one-shots featuring the life of Jace and Clary after City of Glass. The sweet moments, the embarrassing ones, the sad ones and the joyful ones; ultimately, its about the little things that our lives are made up of and how they transform it into something much bigger than anyone could imagine...**

All characters and settings belong to Cassandra Clare. No copyright infringement intended.

Awkward Moments

Alec frantically swung open the door of Jace's room, his hair falling in his eyes. "Jace—come quick, its—"he stopped, his mouth hanging open in shock at the sight before him. He could feel a blush slowly spreading over his face. Jace was on his bed, his shirt lying on the floor next to it, his arms propping himself up as he hovered over the small form of a girl, his legs on either side of her and his body pressed lightly against hers. Alec couldn't see her face, but recognized the tumble of red locks belonging to Clary. They broke out of what seemed to be a passionate kiss and Jace's head turned ever so slightly towards Alec, his tawny eyes flashing through the tendrils of his golden bangs as he glared.

"What is it, Alec?" He said in a low, calm voice. Alec blanched at the steel in his tone.

"Uhm, never mind." He muttered as he fled the room and was careful to close the door behind him.


	2. Sweet Moments

**This is a series of short one-shots featuring the life of Jace and Clary after City of Glass. The sweet moments, the embarrassing ones, the sad ones and the joyful ones; ultimately, its about the little things that our lives are made up of and how they transform it into something much bigger than anyone could imagine...**

All characters and settings belong to Cassandra Clare. No copyright infringement intended.

Small Moments; Sweet Moments

"When is Jocelyn coming?" Alec asked absently. Jace glanced up from the book lying in his lap, peering through golden bangs at his friend, who stood a little way away at a shelf, stacking books.

"She should be here soon. Clary called a while ago and said they were on the way." He said, turning the page, his eyes roving over another of Clary's drawings which littered the pages of her sketchbook. She had been at a mundane hospital for some days now and he had taken to looking at it whenever she was away.

Suddenly, the toll of a bell sounded throughout the institute. Jace and Alec looked up at the same time, their gaze turning towards the door as Jocelyn's voice sounded from the entrance hall.

"Hey, were here!"

"Come on." Jace said, flipping the sketchbook shut. He set it on the table and followed Alec from the library. They passed the den and Jace's eyes flickered over to the Christmas tree which stood in the corner.

They emerged into the entrance hall. Snow was falling softly outside, Jace saw through the window, and it littered the area around the front door. Standing in the foyer, all talking and laughing loudly, were his parents, Maryse and Robert, Jocelyn, Luke, Clary, and Isabelle. Magnus stood in the corner and walked over to Alec as soon as they appeared. Jocelyn and Maryse hugged and chatted together, smiling, while Luke and Robert talked with grins stretched across their faces. Over by the door Clary stood with Isabelle, cradling a sleeping Madeline against her chest. The two girls were cooing and awing over Clary's brand new baby sister. The infant was bundled up for the cold and her chubby, pink cheeks rested against Clary's shoulder. Jace stood back and watched Clary smile and lean back to look at her baby sisters sleeping face. She bobbed up and down, swaying side to side in a soothing manner, and pressed her lips gently against little Madeline's forehead.

Magnus strode over to Jace, his arm around Alec's shoulder. Alec grinned cheekily and elbowed Jace in the arm. "Better watch out Jace," He said, leaning over so that no one but the three of them could hear. "Looks like Clary is a little too comfortable with that baby."

Jace smirked and elbowed him back. "Shut up, already." He said, chuckling. He said nothing else and only looked back at Clary. She smiled as she talked with Isabelle, absently running her fingers over the baby's head. Her green orbs finally looked towards him and she tilted her head.

"Jace? What are you doing? Come here." She said, laughing. "Say hi to my new sister."

Jace, because he couldn't help himself, smiled like an idiot and strode over. He leaned down and pecked Clary on the lips before picking up little Madeline and cradling her carefully in the crook of his arm…


End file.
